Brady Parker
Brady Parker is the ? King of Kinkow . He is also the brother of Boomer and Boz. History Brady was raised in Chicago, Illinois, along with his brother Boomer. Then they are both brought to the beutiful island of kinkow Season One In Return of the Kings Brady and Boomer discover they are kings of a tropical island called Kinkow. When they arrive Brady meets Mikayla and falls in love with her. The next day, after the coronation, they destroy Giki-Kiki's ruby. Because of that, they go to the Dark side to get the other ruby stone and run into the Tarantula People. Brady convinced them to show him where the ruby is. Later he convinces Boomer to believe in himself and go in the cave. In the end they bring the ruby back.. Season Two He and King Boomer give up being kings thinking they are not Kings of Legend due to them doing very bad and dangerous ththeir island and bringing back the evil Zadoc to life by moving his statue to the dark side by mistake but then when their balloon pops they end up on the dark side and have to find their way out but during their adventure they learn they are kings of legend by seeing pictures of the lady of the cave's drawing which everthing is true on her drawing and comes to life they go and destroy Zadoc for good and become kings once more. Later at the episode The evilking, he is put under a spell, and Mikayla kisses him, therefore lifting the spell. Season Three In season 3, he moves back to Chicago and he will not return until he can be mature enough for Mikayla. Brady will return for season 4. Physical Appearance He's inherited his fathers skin and has brown hair colour and dark brown eye colour. Personality Unlike Boomer, Brady inherited his father's skin. He says he's older, claiming to have "super-fetus memory", but no one knows for sure. All thought, they did come close in "Journey to the Center of Mt. Spew" when Boomer wished there was someone who could tell him who was older. Brady is definitely the childest of the two and somehow braver as shown in "Big Mama Waka." He's not as smart as Boomer, but his heart is almost always in the right place. In "The Brady Hunch" he went after Boomer, believing the rumor that the Flaji were cannibals and not wanting his brother to be eaten. He was wrong in the end, but his intentions were good. And, in "Beach Bully Bingo" he challenged Hibatchi to a surf off in the heat of the moment, trying to prove that he was sick and tired of people like him bullying him and the rest of the islanders. Brady, unlike Boomer, is a little more egotistical. In "Dinner for Squonks" he outright refused to apologize to the Squonk Queen for insulting her until the very end, not wanting to damage his pride. And, in "Good King Hunting" he made Boomer pretend he was the one who wrote the note asking Mikayla out because he didn't want her to think he was pathetic. Brady can also be somewhat power crazy, possibly due to years of being bullied. In "No Rhyme or Treason" he banned poety on Kinkow and arrested everyone because he was jealous of how much Boomer and Mikayla were getting along. While he can be self-centered, Brady is also very kind and compassionate. In "Tone Deaf Jam" he asked the islanders not to boo Boomer when he was singing because he didn't want him to get his feeling hurt. Of course, in the same pisode, he referred to himself as "King Brady, the all powerful" and "King Brady, the powerful and adorable." Brady is a little less straight-forwardwith people. In "Big Kings on Campus" when Mikayla said she knew he was doing all the extreme stuff because he wanted to be like Tristan, he told her she was right instead of telling him the truth. That he was doing it to impress her. However, in "Do Over" after she told him she wanted him to be honest with her, he was. Maybe a little too honest. Brady is often quick to anger, can be very cruel at times and doesn't always have the greatest judgment, but he's a caring and genuine person at heart. In "How I Met Your Brother" he tried to reunite Mason and Jason as a romantic gesture to Mikayla and to show Mason how cool it was to have a brother. And when trouble arises, he's always willing to take one for the team. In "The Kings of Legend: Part 2" he never gave up on he and Boomer being the Kings of Legend, even after they gave up the throne to Lanny and he put himself in the line of Zadoc's fire as a distraction so Boomer could push him back into the Light Side. He also almost always has Boomer's back. In "An Ice Girl for Boomer" he played wingman for him when his tongue was stuck to an icicle and tried to turn a cave girl into Boomer's dream girl after he accidently scared off Rebecca Dawson, a girl Boomer was head over heels in love with. He also takes the responsibility of his kingdom seriously, although he usually shows little compitance in his role of king, on several occasions he is willing to risk his own life for his subjects, in "Return of the Kings: Part Two" he refused to abbandon his people, even though he had only been king for a few days, in "The Kings of Lengend: Part Two" upon desiding he wasn't a good king, he along with Boomer, abdicated so that his island would have a better leader, in "Do Over" he refused to give the Tarantula people the Bat middalion as it would plunge the island into a thousand years of darkness, despite the fact, his and his friends lives where in danger. Also in "King of Thevies" he couldn't bring himself to allow them to tax his subjects greatly, to the point where he dressed up as a masked robber, and started a second idenity, purely so he could steal the money back, despite the fact he was bankrupted and heavily in debt. In "The Evil King" Brady shows his darkest side. After the islanders voted Boomer the favorite King he was convinced that he was the evil King Kalakai everyone was talking about. He wasn't, but he was put under a spell and made into Kalakai's slave. Even saying to Boomer, "The ring or your life" when he was told to bring the King Rings to Kalakai. There were even a couple of times where he almost killed him. It was in that episode that Mikayla saved him by kissing him. Skills Brady can play a guitar, and is a very good singer, something he inherited, as all other kings of Kinkow (except) Boomer, are also good singers, however he kept his gifts secret for years, as he didn't want to upstage Boomer, he finally sung in "Tone Deaf Jam". Brady is also shown to be more capable at combat than Boomer, particually swordfighting, down to Mikayla's training. In "Oh Brother, Where Arr Thou" He takes down Two Peg in swordfight, although by the end of the fight he's using one of Two Pegs, peg legs. In "Brady Battle Boo-mer" He was also able to take on Farhog the Fierce for a short while with a staff. In "Pair of Prom Kings" He (along with Boomer) defeated several Tarantula people. He took down several of Lanny's goons in "King of Theives" in a rapier fight. And in "The Ex Factor" was able to match blows with Lucas in a sword fight. Also while evil in "The Evil King", he causally defeated Boomer, in a sword fight. Due to years of watching Kung Fu flicks before going to bed, he has a condition, where he sometimes becomes a ninja while he's asleep, in this form, he is highly capable at hand to hand combat, and causally took down four guards and Mason, all without recieving a scratch. Boomer also said he started watching vampire flicks, and when he sleeps, he bites him until he joined Team Brady. He however has no control over this, and normally only attacks Boomer, for unknown reasons, as shown in "Sleepless in the Castle". He is also often shown, along with Boomer, to be highly agile, able to do front flips, and somersalts, thes abilities serve him greatly, for instance he used this agility to dodge Zadoc's fire bolts in "Kings of Legend: Part 2" Relationships *Boomer and Brady *Brady and Mikayla Appearances Quotes Season 1 (To Mikayla) "Will you marry me?" "This'll go great with my bat pajamas. That I don't have." "Okay I have them, but I cut the footsies off and now they totally rock." "We own this island." "That's because she doesn't know what rocking King we'll be. And the first thing we're gonna do is grant equal rights for - ooh cupcakes!" "Cupcakes, castle, tour guides crushing on me. We have arrived." "Yeah, well according to my customs, me and that spider are now married." "Well I hope you found what you were looking for." "Yeah, I got one digging too and it's not for gold." - Return of the Kings ---- "Uh, I didn't wanna break my face. Kinkow needs one good-looking King." "That was humiliating. Dude, I don't think we can get any lower than this." "Hear ye, hear ye, we hereby claim this beach in names of Kings of Kinkow translation beat it before you get beat down." "And then, when I was running away, screaming for help, I tripped and bit my tongue. Now, I had a snowcone, but it didn't help." "And I . . . caught a fish." "Cousin Lanny's right. We should go down there and throw some of these royal muscles around. You know, they're not meant to be eyes candy. BAM!" "It's not glitter lotion. It's shimmer cream." - Beach Bully Bingo ---- "So let us say it so let it be done" "I love Roger. He makes me feel safe." "Here, fishy, fishy, fishy." "I'm packin' seawater. This is for Mikayla." "Ow my eye! Ninja down!" "Ahhh! Forgot to grab onto the rope." "I don't know how this happened. I was just trying to scratch my elbow." "Man, I gotta get better at doing that!" "No.You look as good as you did yesterday and the day before that and the day you were born. Am I still talking." "Hi. I mean, ah, what's up?" "No bro, hot girls." "King Conference. So five girls, who aren't wearing head gear, think we're cute. There must be a catch." "What? No I don't. Why did she say something?" "Ow! Hot sand. Hot sand." "Hey who you calling the lesser twin?" - A Mermaid's Tail ---- "You know what I'm realizing? That finger thing I do, that's way rude." "Mason! You'll never guess what we found in the jungle and hint: this time it isn't contagous." "Ah dude you got jungle slobber all over my guitar. Go play with Mommy." "Dude, my guitar! This was my only way to get girls, man, I can't go back to playing the flute." "He needs things like "no" and "don't" and "we're mad." "Dude, I think you broke the mountain. Cool." "Boomer. We just found a wild animal in the middle of the jungle that we know nothing about. Of course we're keeping him." "And, I mean, we appriate your advice, when we agree with it, but today . . . not so much." - Where the Wild Kings Are ---- "What say we keep our vines to ourselves." "Dude, I've been trying everything to get Mikayla to notice me, combing my hair, brushing my teeth, showering every other day, with soap." "Captain grabby hands must be stopped. If I can't be a Jaguar then neither can Tristan." "Yeasterday was so long and hard, I did so much finger painting I could barely wag my finger at my staff. That is why we are declaring an island wide national holiday. No, check this, holi-month." "Time to get extreme!" "Are we in heaven?" "Can you guys hurry up there's nothing worse than wasting an afternoon inside doing homework . . . Oh. Well there's one thing worse. Tristen. This is the King's castle. You can't just show up here uninvited." "Curses." "We have a library? I don't think I can handle any more bad news." "I don't know what a yeti is!" "Who and what the heck are you?" "Mikayla. Aren't you a little over dressed? We're about to get hosed down with orange juice." "School? Ugh. Well, since we're Kings and we aren't obligated to go to school I think we should ban the "s" word." "But it's important to be . . . educated and . . . stuff." "I'm a King not a travel agent." "Now I know why people kiss the ground. Thank you ground for not killing us. That was gross. Okay you're up." "You should've heard all the nice things she had to say about me. I'm like her whole world." "That's it. I'm gonna become extreme." "Well, I was bored this morning and decided, "Hey. Why not raft the Mata Chow Chow river." "The water shoots you right in the face, it's not natural." - Big Kings On Campus ---- "Fine! But I'm not sharing any of the sea shells I collect! Well that sounded cooler in my head." "Someone better call the doctor 'cause our skills are sick." "Nature hates us!" - The Brady Hunch ---- "Curse these good looks. You know they're always getting in my way?" "No, you're the head cheerleader. Since I've been working with the team I'm the screamer." - Junga Ball ---- "This is scary. I'm so glad we're holding hands." "Well you're a vision and I dream about you." - Revenge Of The Mummy ---- "You had a great plan there was just one flaw. I'm not good with numbers. Shapes and colors, I'm your man." "Are, are you sure the password wasn't "my ex-girlfriend's dress." "Bring it timber toes." "I can't believe we were played by a pirate." "No hello. No good morning. No I love you." "I could never hit a girl." - Oh Brother, Where Arr Thou ---- "Yeah! Put that on your next video. No seriously, that's, like, the most athletic me and my brother have ever been." "You think we should tell her she has toilet paper on her shoe?" - No Kings Allowed ---- "Then it's time they do. Our mission: Bring humor to the island. So let us say it, so let it be - seriously when is this gonna wear off." "What's so funny?" "Ooh cookies. Give me one." "I'll tell Mason you used his machete to clean your toe jam." "I sound really funny. You got me Boomer. I can't breathe! My throat's closing up! I think it's the squeak berries!" "You done with that? Let me help you." "What are you talking about Mason? We use him all the time." "Yeah. Prepare for an invasion of hilarity." "People falling. It's always funny." "Right now I'm taking this game seriously and I can only take one serious thing at a time so . . . " "Hey! Hey why are my fingers stuck to the buttons!" "Good one." "Ow! You took my thumbs! Psych!" "No. Thanks to your tree sap my fingers were crossed together. We're just getting started." "I swallowed a doorknob." "The, ah, the seaweed brings out the green in your eyes. Or is that just more seaweed? You're loving my sense of humor right now, right?" "Are you kidding? Dude, what do girls like best about guys? A sense of humor." "The karma crow's back. Fly away you demon bird." "They . . . told me I . . . won a canoe?" "Something terrible's gonna happen. Yeah, well I saw that coming." "Paranoid much?" "You have the strongest fingers ever!" "Ah, yeah. I tried that. It's messier than you think. We're gonna go with sea scum. It's nature's barf." "Oh I do. I've rigged this baby to my crown with, ah, fishing line. When a kind and gullible samaritan tries to pick it up ti return it, BLECH!" "Oh.Is that like that moldy buildup you get behind your knees? I thought you couldn't get that twice." "You know, funky might've been over the line. You should probably go apologize. Oh, and take your crown. You don't wanna look weak." "This is how you get me back? By ruining our pool table?" "What, my guitar was under there?" "Can't argue with that. Hey, ah, I need to talk to Mikayls. Have you seen her?" "Well there's one way to find out. Hey Mason, me and Mikayla are getting married." "I was just wondering about this, ah, karma. How do you know what it comes around?" "Please tell me that's a giant black dove." "Ah, it's karma! Someone get the Royal slignshot!" "Oh, now you tie my shoes together." "Why aren't you pulling me?" "Okay. By royal decree you guys can play jokes on us between the hours of two and five, seven and nine. Oh, and stay away from the money maker." "OH, good. Nice. We are Kings of thieves." "Really Mikayla? You really think we're gonna fall for that? You know, my beautiful mind invented that prank." "Knock it off Mahuma." "You know, this whole thing is your fault. You had to start with the practical jokes!" "All right, nothing to see here people, show's over." "You tied my shoes together again? My feet weren't even in 'em." "I put your toothbrush in the toilet." "don't even think about, it was an accident." - Pair of Jokers ---- "Mikayla what is with all this..work?" "The chi-i-i-i-ime. The Chime" "Oh they'll listen. I'm King Brady, the all powerful. I can command anything, in fact I command backwards day. Everyone must walk backwards, talk backwards, the earth will spin backwards and we'll go back in time." "Or am I . . . Lois." "Hear ye, hear ye, by the power vestied in me King Brady the powerful and adorable I hereby command that no one boo, hiss, catapult a freakishly large tomato, or in any other way be mean to King Boomer while he's up here singing." "Okay, Okay, stop it. I know what you're doing, and I think it's very clever, but here's the thing guys. If awful and terrible had a baby it would be Boomer singing. I don't his feelings hurt. Guys, what if I say please? Pretty please? Okay, what if I promise taco Tuesdays?" "Hey kid, you just cost you and your family tacos." "A human-sized hamster wheel?" "Mikayla. Before you do that there's something you should know." "No. That's just what Boomer sounds like when he sings." "Look. I don't care if you're setting up for our secret wedding. you're not are you?" "Nobody want's to hear that story." "Ignoring." "Wait? We have to perform and dodge a giant tomato? Our secret wedding, totally off. Not really." "And if you don't like us you throw a tomato at us? Why not just dip us in chocolate?" "I think so, but don't worry, I've got it covered. Boomer doesn't know what the chiming is." "I'm serious. No one's throwing a tomato and no booing. Ever." "Actually yeah. That would be very nice." "And now, to start off the week long festival, here is vocal stylist and co-ruler of your country, ladies and gentlemen, King Boomer." "That's it. I can't command Boomer, but I can command the Kingdom not to boo or hurl a hundred pound tomato right?" "No. That's just Boomer singing in the shower." "Everyone save yourselves." "Maybe you shouldn't sing at the festival." "She is. I just think we should leave her in there. Maybe the island isn't ready for all your . . . awesomeness." "I'm not to scared, I'm not shy. Okay? Shy is not scared, it's much cuter." "Look Boomer. I'm sorry man. You, you just can't sing." "On the up side, at least we know what a pizza feels like." "Boomer, we run a country together you have to talk to me." "I didn't want you to get your feelings hurt." "Hey. I'm here. He's the one not speaking to me." "Fine. I'm going to the dungeon." "That's awesome guys. You know I've never had roommates that could jam like you before?" "Has, ah, has anyone seen my bucket of plutonium? It's about yay big and is super radioactive." "What? No. I love to sing. I just couldn't be better at something than he was. You know, our brotherhood works best when we're equally bad at everything." "I didn't want him to embarass himself." "You know, usually I don't let people blindfold me. It taps into my trust issues, but since it's you." "It's okay. My pelvis was alreay broken." "Hey cool the band's here. How'd you guys get out of the dungeon?" - Tone Deaf Jam ---- "You realize your short cut is taking us through the dark side of the island?" "It got me, Boom. It got me real bad." "Hasn't my butt been through enough." "Why are you such a babe?" "Don't look at me! I'm hideous!" "Yeah, little spider dudes can't handle the King Brady what what." "Yo, why is this freak eye balling me?" "The next symptom is Elephant Ear not garbage breath." "Who are you calling dumbo . . . .dumbo?" - The Bite Stuff ---- "You can tell I've been working out." "Oh, sorry handsome but there are already too many kings in this kingdom." "Figured what out dude? I just didn't want you to hug Mikayla." (To Boomer) "You mean one that wasn't incredibly ripped?" "I want one." "Ah, whatever that is, it's not gonna happened, plant boy." "Boom. They're exact copies of us, dude. Just give them a minute. They'll say something stupid or blow out some gas let's just go hit the waves." "No you don't. That is a . . . screechy jiki. Caution: May cause laughter or death. Okay, moving on." "Yeah, but these plants know how to par-ty." (Plant Brady) "Stay out of our way." (Plant Brady) "Yeah. Just like you guys. Ah, can we get a little bit of water?" "You know Mexican food is my weakness." "Oh yeah. Right after I go let the air out of Mikayla's bike tires." "Hello trouble." "Dude, this vault is so sick." "We're missing breakfast for this?" "Oh. No, no, no I'm good." "Tuning out, switching to fantasy Mikayla mode." (Plant Brady) "All right. Thank you for gathering so quickly human inhabitence of Kinkow. And I say that because we're all human." "All right you guys. Now, being devistatingly handsome is only half the package. Now, to fool the Kingdom you're gonna have to be as cool as us." (Plant Brady) "Ah, yeah. Awesome walk you guys, but, ah, you know, you don't have to teach us this stuff." "Uh, yeah, that thing. The people need it Mason. And you are standing in the way of that." (Plant Brady) "King Boomer's right. Mikayla you have out done yourself." "Even if in some crazy, upside down world of opposites they did like those Kings more, copying ourselves is one of our best plans ever." (Plant Brady) "We're seizing your kingdom." "Now is that any way to talk to your father?" (Plant Brady) "Magical, secret plant? Where does he come up with this stuff?" (Plant Brady) "Mikayla, it's me Brady. Don't you know me?" "Oh you can machete me, but you can ever machete our love." "What? You mean the vault behind the vault? I mean, we don't know what you're talking about." "Are you sure? Because you're more than welcome to check again." - The Trouble With Doubles ---- "Oh man. They really messed up your cake, Boom. This isn't frosting, it's like . . . old mayonnaise. What's everybody looking at?" "I was." "I may have mentioned it once in passing." "All right. Lets keep this party going and light these candles before the mayonnaise goes bad." "Hey, ah, Mikayla. You might wanna cancel your plans 'til about midnight." "Yup, my wish came true. You'll be complimenting me all day." "Was that your spaceship landing? Dude, awesome wish." "Besides the sky rider I hired?" "He is so immature. Then again, he is younger." - Journey to the Center of Mt. Spew ---- Season 2 "Gross. This blue is so not blue flavored. I like the blue found in nature." "Yes. You're talking to us about going to that stupid meeting with the elders." "Then no. We're not paying attention." "So, Mikayla. Care to do the Spew? (In a girly voice) Only if you keep my in your arms, King Brady." "You see what happens when we go out? Sparks fly." "We ate two thousand flavored pops to make that thing. It doesn't get any more serious than that, yo." "Eight. There's eight islands on that thing with shapes and the land and the water." "We're the King, you can't talk to us like that. . . Lucky for you we were already going to our rooms." "Stop the project bro. I just some intel on those twin Queens by working my charm on Mikayla." "You're right. I stole it when she wasn't looking." "Hello gents. I've been saving you for a rainy day. And right now, it's raining hot Queens." "Perfect. Then they'll be smart enough to realize that an over-sized slingshot that catapults people over an active volcano is a brilliant idea and wasted on the small-minded people of Kinkow." "Man, We are looking super smart and super sharp." "Really? Would you let us build our giant slingshot and be devoted to us until Boomer gets bored and I dramatically dis you and Mikayla finally comes to her sense?" "Yo, Boom. King Conference. These girls don't just want us for our bodies. They want us for our minds too. That's never happened before. We should be there Kings." "Oh, who are you to judge? You're no better than Manson and Miklaky. So what if they're not that smart? They think we're smart. And they enjoy a good slap fight." "Ow! My thumb! Stupid hammer!" "We are in the middle of something!" "Well this is awfully private. Wait, why are we here?" "Okay girls. You have us alone." "And the problem with that is . . ?" "Wait. If we cure them, they'll be geniuses again." "Okay, show off, but keep it to yourself. We're tanking this one. A butcher weighs waffle cones. All rght stony, see ya nexxt week." "Wait! Where am I? Oh my gosh there's something in my mouth! Oh, it's my tongue. Whoa. Stop licking me." "My tongue went back into its cave. I'm waiting for it to come back out. You can't stay in there forever." "Yo, check it out Boom. I can't catch myself." "Whoa. Dizzy now, falling down." "Hey, look it's Manson and Miklaky. Ooh, and an angry gnome." "Ah. Somebody help! The octopus took my arm! "Both my arm are gone, what am I gonna do!" "Pi equals 3.14159, Monaco is the second smallest country in the world, the universe is not infinite at the end if it it is - whoa. That was a rush. What's up guys?" "Um, that's a lot of words, but I'm gonna say you're welcome." "My we present Kinkow's newest innovation." - Pair of Geniuses ---- "I didn't tell you about my cookie bed? It's so much better for my back than my chocolate pudding bed." "Okay. I was slapped, punched in the stomach, slapped again with her machete. This date better be the one." "Oh no, they totally think that. Bossy and contolling, with a hint of, ah, stuck up. Maybe that's why you don't have any friends? Hey, wanna grab a smoothy?" "Do you like the flowers I got you? They're your favorite because to be honest everything I do is to impress you." "Yeah, a lot people think I'm a player, but I'm not as confident as I seem." "That doesn't say Doover. That says Do Over." "No. I am not dating you during a thousand years of darkness. I'll never get to see the moonlight in your hair. Wait a minute. I'm King Creepy." "Mikayla. Since Boomer's about to reset the day I thought you might like to know, I read your diary. And I hope whoever King Creepy is leaves you alone." "We need the watch." "See? If I could reset my day, I could be the cool guy on the beach giving her flowers instead of a king crack." "Something we...don't do everyday." - Do Over ---- "Lanny, if I don't make it out live, tell Mikayla it was becuase I didn't run. Even if my headless body comes sprinting out Sleepy Hollow style." "Well thank goodness that that's never happened before. Oh wait, yeah it has." "Boomer Weasley help! Hagrid's gone mad!" "Well Uncle Bill says my socks are toxic." "I'm so gald you wanted to take this walk with me. Alone. To . . . star gaze." "What do you think I was trying to do?" "Hey, Boom, can you, ah, can you do a brother a solid and get this mob out of here?" "Of course. Why else would I bring graham crackers." "I don't run when things get tough. Just this time. Run!" "Everybody knows that ever since I was stung Waka's freak me out." "It was a very vulnerable and magical period of my teen years." "Oh. I had that when I was stung. She's gonna get a bubble butt. You might wanna get some loose fitting sweats." "Don't worry Mikayla. I'm gonna be here for you until you get better. See still here. Gagging on my own vomit." "We gotta get her into bed before she breaks the place." "Boomer. King Conference. Yo, be nice, all right? I finally have my chance to nurse Mikayla back to health. Not just run when things get tough. All right, man? I'm gonna be there for her." "Are we good now?" "Don't listen to him. you put the hotty in snotty." "You see disgusting Waka snot, I see a mulitcolored mountain of tissue that charts your healing process." "Shh. It's working. She's totally digging on Nurse Brady. I had no idea male nurses were so cool." "No, no, no, no, no, you guys, you guys are over reacting. Mikayla's fine. She's getting better, right Mikayla?" "Well, I guess I'll just have to go in that hive then." "Yeah, And face the dreaded Waka Queen because you're worth it. Just tell me and Boomer how to get there." "In case I forget to say when we're in her belly, thanks for hanging with me." "Thanks. Sorry about your video camera. I smashed it after you made fun of male nurses." "I am not a pretzel! I am a year seven wizard!" "No. My sock hit you in the face. But the other sock to her out." "Is it okay to run now?" "Oh, who am I kidding? I'll take what I can get." - Big Mama Waka ---- "So, I'm thinking we turn these crypts into tables and then I'll rock this joint with the musical thunderbolt that is . . . my voice." "You're so right. I should be singing. And not dressing up an incredibly handsome panda." "Who's ready for the Black Eyed Peas? Good because I just check with the kitchen an they will be out shortly." "Dude, I'm not talking over. I just think The Boom Boom Room is awefully specific. Yeah, let's call it Club Brady." "Oh. I don't know Lanny. "Inside your tomb you've wait for doom?" That's some pretty dark stuff." "I don't have stuffed animals. That drink tea. But they do need hugs." "That's because we've never had a reason to. This, this is a whisker party." "I mean, it's only seven o'clock, the whole island can't be asleep." "Oh, there's someone. Tumble weed." "You don't speak for Kinkow grandma!" "Shoes were flying at us from everywhere. I think I caught athletes foot on my face." "That's not a party. It's kindergarten." "Remember how awesome Club Coat Closet was? It almost made us popular." "And if it weren't for Aunt Nancy we would've had ladies on Ladies Night." "But the eye candy is free. Just don't catch a cavity." "It smells like nerds and knowledge." "This place was whacked even before Mikayla got all twitchy." "Oh. Oh. Now this, this is rock and roll." "Quiet Lanny, I'm imaginizing." "Oh yay. Let's go back to story time at Club Bookmobile." "We don't speak for a week and that's the first thing you say to me." "Dreams die. Move on. Like those guys coming out of my awesome mashpotato pit." "It wasn't cheap, it cost my a million dollars." "Oh, now you did it. My whole life is a gimmick." "And I'm not just saying that because we're in the midle of a zombie apocolypse." "I have nothing!" "It's true. Then she gave me a bath with her tongue. But, I've never been cleaner in my life." "Oh okay. I'll play your game. Aluminum fool. But be prepared. I'm bring my most epic idea yet." "Oh let me guess? Boomer's club's tanking and you wanna work here now. Well, the only job avalible is club owner's girlfriend." "I wasn't lying. They're right there. And later we're having the Red Hot Chilli Peppers and Meatloaf." "Whoa. You dot your "i's" with skulls? Weird." "Mikayla wait." "Congrats bro, you win. Everybody wants to be here so let's just lock these doors and keep this party alive." "Yeah and it's about to go dead again. Those are, those are zombies out there." "Uh, zombie parents. Oh, oh, you meant from the crypt. Yeah, yeah, I sang this song call "Zombie Incantation." It's a little dreary, but I rocked it." - Pair of Clubs ---- "Oh fine, we'll train for your te... te.... challenge." "You know Mikayla it doesn't have to end like this. You could always help us cheat." "We're cheaters." - The Cheat Life of Brady and Boomer ---- "You should run. Seriously. Run." "I can't believe this never came up. We just had our one year anniversary of almost dating!" "They're not stupid stunts. They're poorly thought out schemes. There's a difference." - The Ex Factor ---- "King Santa Conference. Do you think the elves can make a rocket Tv surf board? Because if they can we should order two for ourselves." "Shhh! Let her have this." - Pair of Santas ---- "How dare you?! You know, I might not be able to stop you from being her friend, but I can stop all this. So as King and provayer of culture and taste I hearby decree that poetry is now illegal on Kinkow. You're all under arrest!" "Mikayla loves the ocean right? Well if I'm dressed up as the King of the ocean, she has to love me. It's call logic, bro. Look it up." "Finally you understand the Bro-Code." "Yo hug me again island girl. Mikayla? Mikayla?" "I said hug me not mug me." "Well, if she doesn't wanna be friend then I don't need her." "Obviously you haven't read the note. Laminated it. Always thinking." "I don't know what you just said, but as long as you're proud of me, I'm good." "Who needs Mikayla when I have you . . . Pelikayla? Your smile lights up a room and scoops fish out of the sea. Oh my, I might have a problem." "I'm sorry Mikayla. What were you saying? I was busy naming our future children. So far I have Maxum, Brooklyn and Brakayla Jr." "No, I don't. How can you have dignity when the whole kingdom knows that you've been betrayed. But not by you. By my heart. A heart that wants someone, I know I can't have. A heart that would rather annoy that girl, than be broken by her. You know, I apologize for my heart, but it and I can never part." "All right Boomer! I don't know how you're doing it, but I'm gonna win one of these staring contests. Ready. GO!" "I just can't believe you'd betray me by hanging out with my girlfriend." "Doubt my sea of love plan if you will, but I just left her the greatest gift in her room. Once she sees it, we'll be making waves." - No Rhyme or Treason ---- "Guys. Which tie should I wear on my date? This one that says "hey, I'm musical" or this fish tie that says, "reel me in, girl." "Sweet cousin Lanny dropped everything to bring us to the middle of nowhere for our photo shoot." "I'm really intimidated right now, but not because you can fly. It's because you're really hot." "Whoa, Boom. It's three girls agains the Bling Bling Ca-Ching Crew. All right we'll leave, but not until you give me your phone number." "Your flight's been cancled." - Crouching Brady, Hidden Boomer ---- "Man, even﻿ Lanny's fish likes you more than me...He must know about my weakness for fish 'n' chips." "I'll tell you what's happening... we are." "It's time﻿ to begin...twin-terrogation. Kinkow style." "Hey guys, help yourselves to some muffins﻿ and then we can talk about...which one of you pathetic freaks is the evil twin!!?" "Ahh!﻿ They're both monsters!" "Oh no! This looks like just like a haunted house!" "No. I have to find out if this is why I bite the heads off gingerbread men." "It is me. Why do I have to look so good in black?" "Everybody knows evil people hate puppies." "Darkside likey, you coming with?" "The ring or your life." "What are we supposed to say? Here ringy ringy?" "She loves me." "Wait. Why'd you save him before your boyfriend?" - The Evil King ---- "You tell 'em girl. I am not gulity. Unless loving you is a crime." "Leave us alone hater." "Quick Mason take your machete and kill all the fun we're having!" "Let's rock." "Ladies and . . . freaks of the jury . . ." - Let The Clips Show Trivia * He has a crush on Mikayla. * According to him, he is the older twin. * He gives up his crown and leaves the show in the season 3 premiere The New King. * In the Season 3 premiere it is revealed that he is not a king of legend but in The Kings of Lengend, the lady of the cave said he is. (Disney got a lot to explain) * He doesn't know about Boz yet. * He dislikes Canada. * Before he started playing guitar, he played the flute. * He's scared of haunted houses. * His hobby is collecting shoes. * Because of him leaving the show, Many fans thought that Brady will return to the show. Gallery Season 1 328677.jpg Tumblr l8t6isPFCV1qdzd04o1 500.png Pair-kings-first-look-05.jpg 328674.jpg Pair-Of-Kings.jpg Pair-kings-first-look-16.jpg Pair-kings-first-look-07.jpg Pair-kings-first-look-18 (1).jpg Pair-kings-first-look-13.jpg Pair-kings-first-look-11.jpg Pair-kings-first-look-09.jpg Pair-kings-first-look-02.jpg 328676.jpg Mitchel-musso-doc-shaw-blindfold-09.jpg Mitchel-musso-doc-shaw-blindfold-11.jpg Mitchel-musso-doc-shaw-blindfold-12.jpg Mitchel-musso-doc-shaw-blindfold-13.jpg Mitchel-musso-doc-shaw-blindfold-08.jpg Mitchel-musso-doc-shaw-blindfold-07.jpg Mitchel-musso-doc-shaw-blindfold-06.jpg Mitchel-musso-doc-shaw-blindfold-05.jpg Mitchel-musso-doc-shaw-blindfold-04.jpg Mitchel-musso-doc-shaw-blindfold-03.jpg 332393.jpg 332394.jpg 332395.jpg 332397.jpg 332398.jpg 332400.jpg Mitchel-musso-wild-things-kelsey-chow-teen-vogue-20.jpg Mitchel-musso-wild-things-kelsey-chow-teen-vogue-19.jpg Mitchel-musso-wild-things-kelsey-chow-teen-vogue-17.jpg Mitchel-musso-wild-things-kelsey-chow-teen-vogue-16.jpg Mitchel-musso-wild-things-kelsey-chow-teen-vogue-14.jpg Mitchel-musso-wild-things-kelsey-chow-teen-vogue-09.jpg Mitchel-musso-wild-things-kelsey-chow-teen-vogue-07.jpg Mitchel-musso-wild-things-kelsey-chow-teen-vogue-04.jpg Mitchel-musso-wild-things-kelsey-chow-teen-vogue-03.jpg Mitchel-musso-wild-things-kelsey-chow-teen-vogue-01.jpg Big Kings on Campus.jpg Bigkingsoncampus25.jpg Bigkingsoncampus20.jpg Bigkingsoncampus17.jpg Bigkingsoncampus14.jpg Bigkingsoncampus339.jpg Bigkingsoncampus259.jpg Bigkingsoncampus235.jpg Bigkingsoncampus173.jpg Bigkingsoncampus138.jpg Bigkingsoncampus124.jpg Bigkingsoncampus119.jpg Bigkingsoncampus.jpg 334970.jpg pok-brady-03.jpg TheBradyHunch.jpg Junga Ball.jpg 337467.jpg 337460 (1).jpg Mitchel-musso-doc-shaw-mummy-pok-15.jpg 337432.jpg Mitchel-musso-doc-shaw-mummy-pok-18.jpg Mitchel-musso-doc-shaw-mummy-pok-12.jpg Mitchel-musso-doc-shaw-mummy-pok-11.jpg Mitchel-musso-doc-shaw-mummy-pok-09.jpg Mitchel-musso-doc-shaw-mummy-pok-07.jpg Mitchel-musso-doc-shaw-mummy-pok-05.jpg Mitchel-musso-doc-shaw-mummy-pok-04.jpg ToneDeafJam03.jpg ToneDeafJam43.jpg mitchel-musso-sings-pok.jpg Brady.jpg Mitchel-musso-sings-pok.jpg Pair.Of.Kings.S01E15.720p.HDTV.x264-GALORE screenshot 3.jpg Pair.Of.Kings.S01E15.720p.HDTV.x264-GALORE screenshot 2.jpg Pair.Of.Kings.S01E15.720p.HDTV.x264-GALORE screenshot 1.jpg TheBiteStuff.jpg Brady Battles Boo- Mer.jpg The Kings Beneath My Wings.jpg Mitchel-musso-kings-fight-02.jpg The Trouble With Doubles.jpg Image.jpg Journey to the Center of Mt. Spew.jpg Season 2 Pair-kings-premiere-june-13.jpg Mitchel-musso-kelsey-chow-do-over-04.jpg Mitchel-musso-kelsey-chow-do-over-10-500x334.jpg Mitchel-musso-kelsey-chow-do-over-09.jpg Mitchel-musso-kelsey-chow-do-over-07.jpg Mitchel-musso-kelsey-chow-do-over-05.jpg Mitchel-musso-kelsey-chow-do-over-02.jpg Mitchel-musso-kelsey-chow-do-over-01.jpg Kelsey-chow-cave-friends-05.jpg Kelsey-chow-cave-friends-02.jpg Pair-kings-christmas-story-moment-08.jpg Pair-kings-christmas-story-moment-04.jpg Pair-kings-christmas-story-moment-03.jpg Pair-kings-christmas-story-moment-02.jpg Pair-kings-christmas-story-moment-01.jpg Doc-shaw-date-with-jillian-nelson-6.jpg Pair-kings-christmas-story-moment.jpg Pair-kings-sirocco-taco-06.jpg Pair-kings-sirocco-taco-02.jpg Pair-kings-sirocco-taco (1).jpg Mitchel-Musso-Doc-Shaw-Bandits-Sirocco-Sirocco-Taco-5.jpg Pair-kings-sirocco-taco-01.jpg Mitchel-musso-brakayla-kings-14.jpg Mitchel-musso-brakayla-kings-13.jpg Mitchel-musso-brakayla-kings-08.jpg Mitchel-musso-brakayla-kings-07.jpg Mitchel-musso-brakayla-kings-06.jpg Mitchel-musso-brakayla-kings-04.jpg Mitchel-musso-brakayla-kings-15.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:King